Far Away
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: “Sam, I’m a big girl now. I want to be with you more than anyone. And I’m willing to take that chance. I love you and I hated how far away we were from each other.” Sam grinned as he pushed back her chestnut hair.


**Far Away**

**Author's note: ****Hey guys. This is going to be one of my last supernatural stories until I get back from my cottage in three weeks. I'll try and update my other supernatural story and if not, I hope that you enjoy this story and that you are all enjoying your summer.**

**Summary: ****"Sam, I'm a big girl now. I want to be with you more than anyone. And I'm willing to take that chance. I love you and I hated how far away we were from each other." Sam grinned as he pushed back her chestnut hair.**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Sarah Blake looked at the newest painting her father had ordered in. Sarah began to secretly fear that this painting would be like the other painting that she had. It ended up being a nightmare from hell. But in a way, it was a blessing in disguise. It led her to Sam Winchester. Yes, he did end up leaving in the end, but that moment when he was kissing her ended up being the best moment in her whole life.

"Boys just put that painting over there next to the Monet painting."

"Yes Ms. Blake." They muttered as they carried the painting over. Sarah sighed as she walked around. She was very uninterested and she wished she could see Sam one more time. Even if it was just for a moment, she would've been perfectly content.

Sarah was at the front desk and she was checking her emails, making sure no one important emailed her. She wanted to make sure Sam emailed her. She knew that he wouldn't, but it wouldn't hurt for her to at least check and make sure. As she was checking her emails, she heard the entrance door open. As she continued to type, she still talked to the person.

"Hi, I'll be with you in a moment. You're free to look around if you please." Sarah continued to type an email and noticed that the person didn't walk around to look at the art. The person just stood there staring.

"What if I don't want to look around?"

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Sarah stopped typing. She knew that voice. That broad hoarse and strong voice. She looked up and smiled at who she saw. It was Sam. Sam Winchester. What was he doing there? Didn't he have other demons and supernatural beasts to capture? Was he there just to say hello or ask her to lunch? Why was he there?!

"Sam…what are you doing here?" Sam smiled recklessly.

"Well for starters…I wanted to make sure you didn't have anymore killing paintings." Sarah laughed at his sense of humor.

"Last time I checked, there hasn't been one so far." Sam nodded his head with a cheery smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Sarah. Also…I want to talk to you." Sarah nodded her head, trying to think of scenarios as to why he would venture out all the way here to talk to her.

"Okay…you want to talk up in the study?" Sam nodded his head as the two walked up the stairs and walked into Sarah's study. Once Sarah locked the door, she turned to Sam.

"Okay Sam…what do you want to talk about?"

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Sam looked into her emerald eyes and couldn't help but melt. She was the girl who helped him move on from Jessica's death. She showed him that life screws everyone and that there is nothing they can do. She was everything he thought was perfect. He sighed and let a small smile grow across his face.

"Sarah…do you remember the morning I left?" Sarah nodded her head, remembering how much she enjoyed their kiss together and how he wasn't wearing so much cologne.

"Yeah I do Sam…but what does that have to do with…"

"Because I haven't stopped thinking about thinking about it!"

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Sarah blinked in surprise. She knew that Sam would remember their little fling together, but she didn't think he would still remember it. Wouldn't he have met other more beautiful women? Wouldn't he want to get laid with one of the women he met recently?

"Sam, are you sure about this? I mean have you thought about any of this?" Sam nodded his head as he took hold of both her hands.

"Sarah, I have thought about this. I'm almost certain about it. Please Sarah; you don't know how bad I missed you."

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
_

Sarah looked into his hazel eyes and sighed. What about his supernatural hunting's? Even if they did get together, wouldn't she end up being left at home alone half the time? Wouldn't she end up staying home, looking out the window all day waiting for him to come home and be with her?

"But Sam…what about hunting? And what about Dean? Won't he feel alone?" Sam shook his head slowly and effectively.

"I quit." Sarah blinked in an uneasy surprise.

"You what?!"

"I quit. But Dean wasn't upset about it. I mean, he has Jo there hunting with him now so I imagine that things are going fine." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Jo?" Sam shook his head.

"Never mind it's a long story." Sarah looked into his eyes and her eyes glittered a little bit.

"So…you gave up your job as being part of the Ghostbusters just so you could be here with me?" Sam nodded his head with a small smile.

"Yeah I did…are you happy? We can be together now." Sarah shook her head.

"No Sam…I'm not happy." Sam blinked with shock.

"What?! Why aren't you happy?"

"I don't want you to give this up just because you want to be with me all day. There are other ways for you to be with me all the time." Sam looked at her confused. What exactly was she proposing?

"Sarah what are you saying?"

"Well if Dean's newest flame can go hunting with him then why cant me? I faced off an evil but sweet looking girl so why not what else is out there?"

"Sarah, are you sure? You don't realize how dangerous this can be." Sarah nodded her head and moved in closer to him.

"Sam, I'm a big girl now. I want to be with you more than anyone. And I'm willing to take that chance. I love you and I hated how far away we were from each other." Sam grinned as he pushed back her chestnut hair.

"I love you so much." Sam moved in and they kissed each other passionately. Sam missed those soft and luscious lips. She also smelt of tangerine shampoo.

_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

When the two let go of each other, they stared into each other's eyes, both missing each other warmth and their gentle kisses. Sarah grinned at Sam as she moved her body in closer to him.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a question?" Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah of course."

"Will I get a gun?" They both laughed and Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd be very worried if you had a gun on you." They both laughed again which was soon sealed off with a passionate kiss. This was just perfect.

_Kay well I hope you all enjoyed that and please read and review!!_


End file.
